Relived
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: A long happy GinRan story! Rangiku is sent to kill a hollow, but is struck down. Someone saves her from death..who could it be? Ichimaru of course! Story is better than summary, I promise. Darn summarys..Rated T for one part. Just had to be safe!


_A/N: This is my first ginran fanfic. After seeing gin die, i had to write this. It made me so sad:( there are too many sad ginran stories, so i made a happy one. Still has some sad points, but over all its happy. And yes its long, I didn't feel like making it into chapters. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own bleach. If i did, gin wouldn't have died:'(_

**Relived**

It had been about a month since Aizens death. The soul society had returned to normal and everyone was returning to their lives. A single hell butterfly flew in the breeze. It was heading for the 10th division.

Rangiku was lying on the couch staring out the window. Everyone was moving on with their lives. She couldn't seem to do the same. Just as old thoughts came to her head, a hell butterfly flew through the window. She held out her hand and it landed on her finger.

"Captain Yamamoto has requested you come to his office immediately. He has an important mission for you" the small voice said to her.

"Alright" Rangiku sighed. She lazily got up and flashed stepped to the head captains office.

"You needed me sir?" She said lightly bowing.

"Yes lieutenant Matsumoto, I have an important mission just for you. A hollow has been spotted in Rukongai and you are to exterminate it" the old captain said.

"Yes sir" she politely said.

Rangiku flash stepped to the area that had a red dot on her phone. She looked around and didn't see anything.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She thought out loud to herself.

She heard a sudden movement behind her and quickely turned around. There was a small, odd looking lump. She took a step towards it. It suddenly grew into a huge hollow.

"There you are" Rangiku said. "This is gonna be easy" she said while swinging her sword.

It suddenly disappeared. Something wasn't right. Hollows usually weren't that fast. She looked in all directions ready to attack. It appeared behind her and swung at her. Rangiku turned around too late and flew into a thick tree. Her cheek was red and puffy from the impact. Rangiku went to get up but collapsed. Her back hurt terribly from hitting the tree. It felt broken.

"You..your not a hollow are you?" She said looking up at the monster.

"You figured it out eh? No I'm no hollow. I'm an arrancar, and your a weak soul reaper. Down with one hit. Let me put you out of misery" he said getting ready to attack.

Rangiku couldn't move. Her body felt numb and her vision began to fade. The arrancar went to slice her with its claws. She waited for the pain with her eyes shut, but was surprised when it never came. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. She thought it was some sick joke. Standing before her blocking the attack with his sword, was Gin Ichimaru.

"G-Gin" Rangiku managed to speak.

This had to be a dream. Gin had died a month ago, so he couldnt be standing here. But he was.

"Hey Ran" he said looking back at her.

He had the same smile, same eyes, same voice.

"How are ya? Looks like yer in a bit of a pickle. S' good thing I came" he said nonchalantly.

Rangiku had no words. She just watched as he killed the arrancar. He looked completely fine. Had he faked his death? Thats impossible. She saw him die, she felt it. Rangiku was lost in her thoughts. She didnt notice Gin kneeling down next to her.

"Are ya alright Ran?" Gin asked raising an eye brow.

"Am I alright? AM I ALRIGHT! I thought you were dead! I saw you die! I felt it! Why are you here!" Rangiku said letting her tears fall out.

Gin frowned at this. Rangiku was still in denial.

"This is some sick joke right? Gin..let me see your eyes" Rangiku said.

Gin obeyed opening his eyes. Rangiku gasped. It was him. She saw his pale blue eyes. She saw the pain and sadness that had always been in them.

"It is you" Rangiku said crying more.

"Hey hey dont cry Ran. Watcha cryin for?" Gin said closing his eyes again.

Rangiku started crying hysterically.

"I guess I should tell ya why I'm not dead huh" he said sadly.

Rangiku nodded yes.

"Well to be honest, I wasnt plannin on livin. I really thought I was dead. But then I felt it. I felt Aizen die, an' I s'pose it gave me some kinda hope. I opened my eyes an' that nice healin lady was by my side. What was her name.. Oh yea miss Unohana! She was fixin me up even though I was dead. At first she was shocked, but then she smiled. She healed up my wounds pretty quick. I thought for sure she would turn me in, but she let me go an' promised she wouldn't tell anyone. I been livin in the forest ever since. Just like when I was lil. I was surprised to feel yer spiritual pressure. I couldn't help ta come check on ya. Glad I did though.." Gin said.

Rangiku didnt know how to feel. She was angry that he never came to see her, but she was also happy that he was alive. She was sad that he had been seriously hurt back then, and scared that he would leave her again. She didnt know what to do, so she kept crying. Gin frowned and opened his eyes. He gently hugged her and ran his long fingers through her hair.

"Hey now, I dont like seein ya cry Ran. Are ya sad to see me?" He asked sadly.

"No! I'm not sad to see you..I'm just so relieved..I thought you were gone..I thought I'd lost you.." Rangiku said letting out more tears.

She tightened the hug and inhaled his scent. He smelled the same. She missed that smell. Gin smiled gently.

"Well if yer happy you shouldnt be cryin Ran! I didn't live to see ya cry. Ya know I never did like seein ya cry" Gin said.

He himself was holding back tears. He truely missed her. Rangiku wiped her tears and looked at Gin's watery eyes.

"I'm sorry Gin. I wont cry anymore" she gave him a sympathetic look.

He closed his eyes and smiled his foxy smile again. She tried to get up but winced at the pain shooting up her spine. Gin stopped her and made her sit back down.

"Ya got hurt bad Ran. Cant'cha call for help?" Ichimaru said with a concerned face.

"Well yes but..what about you?" She asked.

"If ya get Unohana ta come I won't have ta hide. But knowing her she'll bring along someone. Just get some help Ran. Ill leave" he said getting up.

Rangiku grabbed his hand.

"Will I ever see you again?" She said with pleading eyes.

He remembered that look. She always gave it to him when he left.

"Course ya will" he said smirking.

With that he pecked her on the cheek and flash stepped away. His spiritual pressure vanished and she called Unohana. Help came in minutes and Rangiku was carried off to squad four.

...

Rangiku was lying in her private room when Unohana came in. She wore her usual smile.

"Well it looks like you're going to be alright" she said smiling.

"You just bruised some vertebrae in your spine. I recommend staying in bed for a couple days" she said.

"Yes. Thank you Unohana" Rangiku said politely.

"Any time" Unohana said sitting by Rangiku's bed.

"So, you saw him didn't you" Unohana said.

"H-how did you know?" Rangiku said shocked.

"Oh i just had a feeling. Im glad hes still doing good. He was in pretty bad shape when I last saw him" she said.

"Yes he told me about that. Thank you for saving him. But tell me, why did you save him? Why didn't you capture him?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"Why? Well because I always knew he had good intentions. Despite the fact that he betrayed us, I always knew he had alternative motives, by which I mean you" she said still smiling.

"M-me?" Rangiku said not knowing what she meant.

"Yes, I know he wanted to protect you and probably planned on killing Aizen from the start. When he failed, he trusted Ichigo to do it" Unohana said.

"I suppose that makes sense" Rangiku said putting a finger on her lips.

Rangiku and Unohana talked for a little while longer until Unohana left. Rangiku soon fell asleep.

...

Rangiku woke up remembering where she was. She remembered seeing Gin but thought it had all been a dream, but then why was she here? She realized it wasn't a dream and tried to get up. She wanted to go find him. She stood up and walked slowly out of the fourth division thanking Unohana on the way. Her back still hurt but she had to go check on Hitsuguya so he wouldn't worry. She eventually got to the tenth division.

"Oh caaaaaptaaain? I'm baaaaaaack!" Rangiku said opening the doors.

Toshiro was sitting at his desk doing paperwork as usual. He looked up at Rangiku and then returned to his work.

"Glad to see you're alright" he said sounding a little relieved.

"Hard to believe that was an arrancar. You managed to kill it all by yourself huh?" He asked.

"E-eh? Of course I did! All by myself yes sir!" She said nervously.

She couldn't tell him about Gin. Unohana may understand but Toshiro probably wouldn't. Toshiro glanced and looked suspiciously at her. He shrugged it off and returned to his work. Rangiku left to go find Gin. She managed to flash step to the same spot as yesterday. She walked around for hours trying to find his spiritual pressure. The sun was starting to set and she still hadn't found him. She felt too weak to flash step, so she tried to re trace her steps. Everything started to look the same and by the time the sun was gone she realized she was lost. She could easily call for help, but she didnt want anyone to be suspicious as to why she was out here. She felt her vision go blurry and she lied down in the dirt. Before she blacked out she saw a tall figure walking towards her.

"Ran? Watcha doin?" Gin asked.

No response.

"Ya shouldn't have come out here Ran. I'll take care of ya" he said while carrying her bridal style towards a small hut.

It was right by a stream and there was a small fire going in front of it. He sat her down by the fire and put her head in his lap.

"Ya know, this reminds me of the first time we met. How come you can't survive out here without me Ran? Not that I mind, I just find it strange" he said to the unconscious ginger.

He ripped a piece of his shirt off and went to go dip it in the stream. He came back and put it on her forehead. He was burning some fish on a stick and decided to make another for her. She woke up when he was eating.

"Gin.." She said groggily.

"Oh yer awake? Thats good. Here have some fish. Ya can't be wonderin around out here without food in ya" he said giving her the fish.

"Thank you..Gin" she said taking the fish.

"You saved me again"

"S' no problem. I like savin ya Ran" Gin said smiling as usual.

The two ate their fish in silence. When they were finished Rangiku went to get up but groaned in pain. Her back hurt more than it did when she left the fourth division. Gin stood up quickly and grabbed her hand. He helped her inside the hut and layed her down on his bed. The bed was big which was odd because he lived alone, but Rangiku didn't care. She just wanted the pain to go away. Gin layed down with her.

"Ya gonna be alright Ran?" Gin asked still smiling. He sounded concerned though.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I just need to rest" Rangiku said turning towards Gin.

"Ya can rest all ya want. S' no problem" Gin said reassuringly.

Rangiku smiled. She had missed everything about him. His creepy smile, his closed eyes. Even his odd way of talking. She thought it was gone. He was her best friend despite the fact he hurt her. In fact, he was more than her friend and she always knew it. She just never told him. But now he was here and she had the chance to finally tell him. She hesitated, but then thought to herself ' now or never'. She looked at him with serious eyes and his smile faltered for a second, but then returned.

"What's wrong Ran?" Gin asked.

"Gin, your not planning on leaving again, right?" Rangiku said still thinking of how to tell him.

"Nah, I don't have anywhere ta go. 'Sides, I'm happy here. Not that I wasn't happy before, but now I don't have ta worry about Aizen. Why do ya ask?" He asked tilting his head.

"I just don't want you to disappear again..and..I..well..if your really gonna stay..I want to tell you something" Rangiku said nervously.

"Alright I'm listenin" Gin said with his usual poker face.

"Well-I- ummm...ever since I've met you, I've really cared about you, and when you left, it broke my heart. But I never stopped caring even though I was hurt. During that time I realized something..and um..well.." Rangiku said trailing off.

Gin looked at her confused not quite understanding what she was getting at, but thought it was sweet none the less.

"Whatever it is yer tryin ta say, I'm listenin. Ya dont have ta be shy Ran" Gin said grabbing her hands making her blush.

Rangiku took a deep breath.

"Gin..what I'm trying to say is..I-I fell in love with you back then and I still am in love with you. I know I'm your best friend-or at least I hope I am-and I understand if you dont feel the same..Rangiku said not wanting to finish. Rangiku glanced at Gin and was taken back. He was smiling. Not his usual creepy one, but a sincere, happy smile. His pale eyes were visible.

"Ran how could I ever reject ya? Of course yer my best friend, but I also love ya. I have ever since I first layed eyes on ya when we were lil" Gin said with a small blush.

Rangiku smiled and moved closer to Gin to hug him. Gin blushed even more at how close she was, but hugged her back. Rangiku looked up at him and gently kissed him on the lips. Gin's eyes grew wide, but he relaxed and deepened the kiss. Rangiku enjoyed it with pure happiness, then got an evil idea. She had always wanted to do this. She slowly licked his bottom lip and mentally grinned as he tensed. She didnt even wait for him to open his mouth. She simply stuck her tongue in his mouth and massaged the top of his tongue. Gin gripped her arms, not hard enough to hurt her of course. His tongue finally moved and danced with hers. After what felt like hours, they broke apart for air.

"Well I wasn't expectin that" Gin said sounding happy.

"Couldn't help myself" Rangiku giggled.

She wanted to do more with him, but due to her back she thought it would be better to wait. Instead she snuggled up in his arms and fell asleep, Gin soon did the same.

...

Rangiku woke up and felt something warm all around her. She blinked a couple of times and realized it was Gin. She sat up a little and Gin's arms slid off. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled. He looked peaceful. No fox face, just a happy calm Gin that only she got to see. Then something came to her head. It was morning. She had stayed all night, which means she never went back to Hitsuguya. He had to of noticed. She got up fast which also woke Gin up.

"Where ya goin Ran? Is somethin wrong?" Gin asked rubbing his eyes.

"Someone had to of noticed I was gone. I have a bad feeling about it. I have to go back now. You better be here when I come back" Rangiku said.

"Ya know I will be" Gin said with a smirk.

"Good. Well then see you later. I love you" she said kissing him.

"Love ya too Ran" Gin said.

Rangiku flash stepped quickly to the tenth division. She had no idea what time it was, but was hoping no one noticed her being gone. She finally got there and opened the doors quietly. To her misfortune a snowy haired captain was waiting for her.

"Where the hell did you go?" Toshiro said angrily.

"Umm my back hurt so I went home and fell asleep" Rangiku lied.

"Then why weren't you there when I checked?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"D-did I say home? I meant the fourth division!" Rangiku said getting nervous.

"Checked there too" Toshiro said clearly not believing it.

"Ok fine you caught me..I was drinking with Kira and Hisagi" Rangiku said feeling smart for thinking that. He had to believe that one!

"Oh? You weren't with them when I asked them where you were. They said they hadn't seen you all day" Toshiro said.

Rangiku didn't know what to say. She was out of lies and even if she came up with one he was too smart to fall for it. She gave up. If she didn't tell him he would just torture her until she did. She looked at the floor scared of what was about to happen.

"Captain.." She started. Toshiro dropped his tough guy look and replaced it with concern.

"What is it Rangiku?" He asked worried.

"Hes..hes alive Captain..hes alive and he saved me from that arrancar..he is the one who killed it..and I went to go see him again..that is why I was gone..I'm sorry" Rangiku said ashamed.

When Toshiro didn't speak Rangiku looked up. He was doing something on his phone. After he flipped it shut the doors flew open almost immediately. The next thing Rangiku knew she was being dragged away.

"C-captain?" She said. Toshiro looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry Rangiku" was the last thing she heard him say.

The guards flash stepped to Captain Commander Yamamoto. Rangiku stood in front of him while the guards still held her arms behind her back.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, you have been associating with the traitor Gin Ichimaru. You will stay in your division under lock down until I come to a decision. As for Ichimaru we have already sent out members of the Gotei 13 to capture him" Yamamoto said.

"N-no! Your going to kill him?" Rangiku said frantically.

"He will be confined in a prison cell until we make that decision" he said.

Without another word he ushered the guards to take her away. They put some sort of kido on her so she couldn't escape. She ran to her office without saying a word to her captain. Toshiro felt kinda bad and went to talk to her. When he opened the door she was at her desk crying.

"Matsumoto?" He asked unsure if she was mad at him.

"What" she said harshly.

He winced. That answered his question.

"Look I'm sorry about this, but it is my job to report him" he said.

"Yeah right! You hate him! You've wanted this to happen from the beginning!" Rangiku said crying more.

Toshiro being surprisingly understanding walked over and stood next to her.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I had to do my job. If it helps I don't think they will kill him. Though he betrayed us, he tried to kill Aizen in the end and almost died because of it. Plus he protected you from the arrancar which you can tell Yamamoto when he questions you" Toshiro said reassuringly.

Rangiku kept crying and turned towards Toshiro. She hugged him tightly not standing.

"He can't die! I just got him back I can't lose him again! I..I love him!" Rangiku said burying her face in his shirt.

Toshiro put a hand on her head and another on her back.

"He won't die. I will also speak well on his behalf, and so will Izuru. Everything will be ok" he said comfortingly.

He hoped he was right. Rangiku stopped crying and stood up.

"Thank you captain" she said smiling.

"Your welcome. Now while your stuck here, do some work" he said returning to his old self.

Rangiku hugged him again and sat back down at her desk. After Toshiro left she fell asleep. Like she was really going to work!

...

The next day Rangiku was called to Yamamoto's office along with Toshiro, Kira, all of the captains, and Gin. Today was the day they discuss his punishment. Gin looked perfectly calm while Rangiku was a worried mess. They all stood behind Yamamoto who was sitting at a table staring at Gin who was on the other side also sitting.

"Gin Ichimaru, you have betrayed the soul society" Yamamoto started. "Why don't you tell us why you did that?" He said leaning forward.

Gin thought for a moment, and then spoke.

"Well, I looked up ta Aizen ever since I met the guy. I felt obliged to follow his orders. I truely thought he was a good guy, till he told me his plans of betrayin the soul society. I almost turned him down, until I got an idea" he paused. Then continued.

"I thought if I followed him, and did whatever he said for a while, he would trust me and never expect me ta betray him. I'm sure ya know the rest. I tried ta kill him, but I failed" he finished.

Yamamoto thought for a second and then turned to the captains.

"If any if you have questions, you may ask now" he said while standing up and moving to the side. Rangiku of course was first. She sat down and tried to look professional.

"Ichimaru, if you knew about his plans for so long, why did you not tell anyone?" She asked with a serious face.

"Well, if I did that, ya woulda tried ta capture him right away, which wouldn't have worked, cause he woulda been too quick. I just thought it would be better ta keep it secret" he said still looking normal.

Rangiku nodded and returned to her spot. Sui Feng came out and sat down, making everyone raise an eyebrow including Gin.

"Why the hell should we let you live?" She asked angrily.

"Well..I dont really know how ta answer that one" Gin said confused.

"Hmph. Thought so" she said while returning to the back.

Next was Ukitake.

"Tell me, why did you not die? Who saved you?" He said looking friendly as always.

Gin didn't know if it was ok to say who. When he was about to speak, a voice interrupted.

"I did" Unohana said making everyone look at her.

"Is that true?" Ukitake asked Gin.

"Yes. She saved me" he said still looking at Unohana.

"Why did you not tell us this?" Yamamoto asked Unohana.

"I didn't want anyone going after him yet. He needed to heal. I also knew he would do no harm if I let him go, and I was right. In fact, he saved Lieutenant Matsumoto from an arrancar and slayed it himself" she said smiling.

"I see. I did not know that either. Well, I have heard enough. I have made a decision. Ichimaru will be spared, and return as Captain of squad 3" he finished.

Everyone bowed and eventually left. Rangiku stayed behind and after Gin was released with his new captains robe, she walked him to the third division. Once there she hugged him tightly and sqealed making Gin chuckle.

"I take it yer happy?" Gin asked grinning widely.

"Of course! Now I don't have to worry about you leaving me ever again and we can be together" she said with happy tears coming out.

Gin smiled more and gently kissed her lips.

"I aint goin no where Ran" he said.

"I love you"

"I love you too Ran"

_A/N: Eh, I dont like the ending but I ran out of ideas. Review please! Ill be so happy, rainbows will fly out of my mouth:p Ok maybe thats too much..just review._


End file.
